Your Hero
by HydeLuver
Summary: Hyde struggles to convice Jackie that she will be fine, even if it is not with him.
1. Intro chapter

_**A/N: Welcome to my new story!!! haha okay so this first chapter is not actually part of the story, it's actually the lyrics to the song that inspired it. It's by Hedley and it's titled "For The Nights I Can't Remember." The reason I added the lyrics separately is because I don't want to make the story a song fiction but I want you guys to get the feel as to what made me want to write it. I really suggest you guys go youtube the video or at least read the lyrics). So this story is probably going to be a one-shot (not including this chapter). If I feel that there's a need to add another chapter after it's done or if you guys think I **____**absolutely**__** should, I will. Now I haven't written a one-shot in a while so please don't totally murder me on the comments.**_

Oh and I don't own this song, credit totally goes to Hedley or whoever it was that wrote this song.  
_  
[Verse 1:]_  
I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back til I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cuz no one coulda seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running back working full time

_[Bridge:]_  
So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

_[Verse 2:]_  
Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow, feel you through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need

_[Bridge:]_  
And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

_[Verse 3:]_  
And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeaahh

_[Chorus:]_  
And I do wanna love you  
(If you see me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Hold back your tears this time

Ooooh Ooooh


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay Jackie, this is it. This is the moment you've been wating for. Everything is going to be perfect." Jackie Burkhart stands in front of a full length mirror trying to convince herself that nothing could possibly go wrong.

She admires herself for the last time. The floor length white dress complements her small frame perfectly. The veil doesn't take away from the dress and her loose curls cascade down on her shoulders with a few framing her heart shaped face. Every part of her was pure perfection, exactly what she had aimed for. She looks around the small room and is glad for the solitude. All her friends were already seated in the church and Donna was making last minute preparations making sure everything was running smoothly, after all that's what the maid of honor is supposed to do.

Walking over to the small chair, Jackie inhales deeply. "You're finally going to marry your prince charming. Your life is going to finally make sense" she keeps reassuring herself. Taking a seat she begins observing the room for the first time. The crimson paint on the walls is chipping in certain areas. The wooden mirror she stood in front of a few seconds prior clashes with the rest of the furniture in the room, which is white, and directly in front of her is an old, olive green sofa. "Whoever decorated this room should be shot" she thought.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back ever so slightly, Jackie begins to fantasize about what her life will be like after she says her "I dos." No more Point Place, no more heartaches or disappointments. What awaits her is a gorgeous apartment in Kenosha and a great husband whom she loves. "Can't be any more perfect."

"Okay Jackie, everything is perfect. The bridesmaids are all ready, Pastor Dave got here a little while ago. We only have to wait a little bit until everyone is settled and we can start" says Donna who barged into the room.

"Okay, thanks Donna" replies Jackie who has now gotten up from the chair.

"You look really pretty Jackie. All eyes will definitely be on you."

Jackie gives the red head a small smile and once again walks over to the mirror.

"Jackie are you okay?" asks Donna.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier. Just a little nervous."

"Everything's going to be okay, you know that right? I mean I've gone out of my way to make sure everything is absolute perfection just for you."

Jackie's smile widens and she turns to her best friend, "I know you did Donna, and I want to thank you. It means so much to me that you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

"You know what I mean lumberjack. And by the way I don't look pretty, I look beautiful, gorgeous even."

Donna laughs, "of course you do midget. I'm going to try to get everyone settled so we can start alright?"

Jackie nods her head. "Thanks."

Donna walks out of the small room and once again Jackie is alone. She walks towards the small window and sees the last few guests arriving. A lot of people had been talking about her wedding for weeks, calling it one of the biggest weddings Point Place will ever see. She had overheard a group of people wondering if the president would show up, or if her own parents were going to be present. That was a question that even she didn't know the answer to. She had sent them each an invitation, although she had no idea if her mother was still where she said she would be or if her father even cared enough to show up.

She hears a soft knock on the door and walks towards it. Once she opens it, Red Forman walks inside followed by Mrs. Forman.

"Look at this damn place Kitty, you would think all those damn donations you made every Sunday would pay for a better room."

"Red, please you're in a church."

"Yeah you don't have to remind me Kitty."  
"Jackie sweetie, ignore Red. You know how he gets when you force him to come to church although he should come more often."  
"Oh Kitty please, I don't need to come to church to talk to God. I do that every Sunday when I tell him to make sure the Packers win."

Jackie let out a laugh which earns her a look from Kitty.

"Anyways sweetie, we just came to see how you were doing before the wedding starts."

"I'm alright Mrs. Forman. A little nervous but Donna said everything will be okay."

"Oh yes, don't worry about it. Right before I married Red I was so nervous I was thinking about leaving him in the altar but look at us now, happier than ever."

Red grunts forcing Kitty to elbow him lightly on the ribs.

"Yeah what Kitty said. Except for the leaving me at the altar part. Don't worry loud one. If this guy still wants to marry you after hearing your voice, then he's the one for you."

Jackie looks at him a bit insulted and Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Jackie darling. Everything is going to be great. If you need anything just let me know. We're going to go find a seat up front."

Jackie nods her head and watches as they begin to exit the room. However, she notices Red standing by the door telling Kitty something and turning back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Look Jackie, I don't usually do this but I want to give you some advice because...well, because you aren't like those other dumbasses who always hang out in my basement. You're about to take a big step and you need to see how important it is. When you say I do, you're saying I do to a lot more than just taking this guy's last name. You're saying that you're going to stick around when things get hard and trust me, there will be times when things get really hard. There are going to be times when you get sick of that person and wish you could just take off and never look back, but you can't."

"Mr. Forman I know that"

"Do you? Do you _really_ know that?"

"Well, yes. Through thick and thin right?"  
"No Jackie this isn't so stupid promise you're making to one of your friends. This is 'til death do you part. You can't take this promise back that easily."

"Mr. Forman you know you're not really helping me be less nervous."

"Yeah well that's what Kitty is here for. I'm here to help you think about your decisions and make sure that your nerves are only nerves and not insecurities."

"They're the same thing Mr. Forman."

"No they're not. It's normal to be nervous at your wedding, but to be insecure is to have doubts, and that's not something you want to try to figure out minutes before you say 'I do'"

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Forman."

Red gave her a quick nod and started walking towards the door. As he reaches the knob, he turns around and says:

"Your parents are here by the way."

Jackie's eyes open wide and she holds a long breath. After what seems like an eternity, she lets it out and tries to calm down.

"Thanks Mr. Forman."

As soon as Red opens the door again she says, "Mr. Forman. I..um.. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, but only one."

She smiles and says, "Yeah. You see I don't really have anyone walking me down the aisle. I was going to walk down by myself, but I was sort of hoping you would give me away. Because you've been like my dad and all."

Red looks at her for a few seconds and then glances down at the doorknob and then back at her. "It would be my honor."

She smiles, and he smiles back before walking out the door and closing it again.  
Jackie lets out a huge sigh. The thought of her parents being there, at her wedding, surprises her. Sure she had sent them invitations but it never crossed her mind that they would actually show up. Last time she heard from her mother she was still dating Steven Hyde, and as far as her father was concerned, he wasn't a part of her life. Hadn't been for quite some time actually. He had been released from prison about two years ago and failed to contact her, not that she thought he even cared enough to do so. He was probably trying to figure out a way to make back his fortune.

She once again walks towards the chair and takes a seat.

Thinking about the ups and downs of her life is surely not the way she wants to spend her wedding day. All she wants to do is be excited and admire how beautiful she looks and walk down the aisle and be married. That's all she wants. She didn't want to think about neglecting parents, and doubts. "No, not doubts. It's just nerves."

Once again, Donna walks into the room. "Jackie, everyone is settled in their seats, the groom is ready and pastor Dave is just waiting for you guys to give him the go so he can start. What do you want me to tell them?"

"Uh, just tell them that I need like twenty more minutes okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"

"Donna, I wish you would stop asking me that. I'm fine."

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just asking."

The small brunnette smiles and rolls her eyes at the taller woman who was once again departing the room.

"Totally fine" Jackie says to herself.

"I'm glad you're fine Jackie" says a familiar male voice.

Startled, Jackie jumps up from the chair earning her an amused look from her visitor.

"Steven, wha-what are you doing here?"

"You invited me remember, or what that invitation for another Steven Hyde?"

Rolling her eyes and placing both hands on her hips she replies, "I know I invited you. I meant what are you doing here, in this room?"

"Well Mrs. Forman sent me to check on you."  
"You? Why would she send you of all people?"

"Beats me. You know how Mrs. Forman is. I think she might have sneaked in a few glasses of Kahlua before she got here."

Jackie relaxes a bit more and even allows herself to smile.

An awkward silent follows, as he looks around the room and she walks back towards the mirror.

"So this is a pretty classy room huh?" he asks sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, the classiest."

He nods his head and turns his gaze back to her. He takes the sight of her in. _"Can't believe I left my damn glasses" _he thinks, for he is sure his emotions are plastered on his face.

"Steven?"

Thankful for being taken out of his trance, he responds, "huh?"

"You can go back now. You checked up on me already."

"Oh, yeah" he says but doesn't move. This makes Jackie look at him curiously, wondering what he's up to.

"So Jackie Burkhart is finally getting married."

"Seems that way. And it only took three failed relationships to get here."

"Hey, some people consider you lucky."

"Yeah, well some people haven't had their boyfriend marry a stripper so I don't know how lucky I am."

"Ouch. Well, it looks like that worked out for you though. I mean here you are."

"Yeah, here I am." She quickly turns away from him as she says this.

He senses the uncomfortable conversation he initiated and quickly changes the topic.

"So you managed to find shoes that fit Donna's huge Wile-e-coyote feet, that's impressive."

Jackie laughs harder than she has in weeks and this makes him happy.  
"Oh gosh Steven it was so hard to find them. I mean not only did they have to fit her, but they also had to match the dress. It was so hard!"

"I can imagine." He walks over to the couch and takes a seat, which makes it clear to her that he wasn't going to leave just yet.

"The church looks nice."

"Thanks. I wanted to keep it kind of simple."

"_You_ wanted a simple wedding? Well, that's very...uncharacteristic of you"

She sends a smile his way, and heads over to the chair. "Yeah, well I figured it's not how the wedding looks that counts, but that it actually happens."

"I would have never thought I'd hear Princess Jackie say those words."

"I'm a different person now Steven."

He frowns. "Yeah. I know."

She bites her lower lip softly and directs her gaze to one of the spots on the wall where the paint was peeling.

"You know Steven. This is the longest conversation we've had in years."

He nods his head and starts fidgetting with his fingers.

"I hate that we were never able to be friends after what happened."

"Why's that?"

"Well, because we've been through so much and we were never able to get it back after the Chicago incident."

"Jackie, you and I were never really friends before we started dating."

"Oh," she said with a hurt look, "I always considered you my friend Steven. Even when you rejected me and burned me, I thought we were friends."

"Did you really?"

"Well yeah. I would tell you everything, and whenever Michael would cheat on me or hurt me, I would turn to you because you made me feel better."

"Like that time we went to Sizzler."

"Yeah, and the time we went to prom together."

"I see. I guess we might have been friends."

"I like to think so."

Another awkward nod. Jackie was beginning to get anxious. She was getting married in about ten minutes, yet here she was making small talk with Steven Hyde. This was the last thing she needed; every conversation she's had with Hyde since their falling out years before had been a mess and she always ended up in tears. She couldn't cry today. Today was her day and she was _not _going to ruin her makeup.

"Soo..." he starts, "how are you feeling about this whole thing?"

"My wedding you mean?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Jackie rolls her eyes. _'Something's never change' _she thinks. "I'm excited of course. This is the day I've been waiting for all my life after all."

"Yeah Jackie you don't need to remind me"

"It isn't a reminder Steven, you asked a question and I answered it"

"Of course" he replies sarcastically.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Whatever do you mean princess?" he answers with a bitter tone.

"Steven don't play stupid with me okay? You're being an asshole right now. All I did was answer your question and you start getting all zen on me."

"Because Jackie, you always have this way of making me feel like an idiot. You didn't need to say it was the day you were waiting for all your life. It's not what I asked."

"You asked me how I was feeling. All I did was answer."

"Okay, fine. Let's not argue alright? I just came to wish you luck and kind of patch things up before you started a whole new life."

Slightly taken aback, Jackie relaxed her muscles and let out a sigh of relief. "Fine."

"Good. I should get going, You probably want time to think or whatever it is you brides do right before you get married."

She gives him a small smile as he stands up from the couch. Before he reaches the door, however, he glances over his shoulder and says, "by the way, you're beautiful."

**Flashback**

JACKIE: Okay, Steven, I know I promised I wouldn't do any wedding stuff, and I know you're probably really mad, so just go ahead and yell.

HYDE: You're beautiful.

JACKIE: Oh, my God. You like me in a wedding dress, which means that someday, we're gonna get married, which means that I can talk about it. Oh, Steven! Okay, I want a spring wedding, outside with white doves (he picks her up and puts her in the changing room) And I want the sun to be setting behind me so I have a halo, kind of like an angel. Oh, and then wild mustangs can take us to our honeymoon in Hawaii! Oh, but your family can't come (he shuts the door) Oh, you know what? You can run, but you can't hide. I know where you live!

**End of flashback**

"Steven, wait!" says Jackie as she rushes to where he is. Once she's directly in front of him, she stares into his eyes for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around him and bursting into tears.

Completely shocked at what is happening, Hyde gently creates space between them so he can look her in the face.

"Jackie, what's wrong"  
Through sobs she replies, "I'm so scared Steven. I just don't know if I want to go through with this and now my parents are here and I just don't know what to do. God Steven, my whole life is going to change in like ten minutes and it feels like I have no grasp of anything. It's like the whole damn room is spinning out of control and I'm standing in the middle of it with nothing or no one around me and I don't know what to do."

"Jackie-"

"And I know I'm supposed to be happy because he's been so good to me Steven, I mean you've seen how he treats me. He's perfect but then why am I so afraid of marrying him? I've been sitting here trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. I bet there are hundreds of girls who would kill to marry someone like him and I'm here having doubts about it."

"Jackie just-"

"What if it's a sign that we're not meant to be together? What if I don't want my life to change? If I want to stay here in Point Place and sit in the Forman's basement like we used to and eat at The Hub and go to the water tower or drive in the Vista Cruiser or your El Camino?"

"Jackie, just stop for a second and hear me out ok?"

She nods her head and tries to hold back her tears.

"Look, I don't know too much about weddings. The only one I've been to was Eric and Donna's and I was drunk for most of it so I don't remember much, but Forman was the same way right before they got married. Trust me being the best man at that wedding was hell. But he went through with it and look at them now. They're even more sickening than they were before they got married."

This makes her laugh which makes him smile in return.

"And remember that time that Forman skipped out the night before the wedding? He did that because he wasn't ready. You didn't run Jackie, you're here so you're probably more ready than you give yourself credit for."

"You think so Steven?"

He nods, "I know so doll."

His old nickname for her sends shivers down her spine.

"You've always been my hero Steven."

"Not always Jackie."

"No Steven, even these last few years, you've been my hero. I knew even then that you'd always come running if I needed you. And you being here, now, proves 've always been there for me Steven, and I love you for that. "

He reaches over and touches the side of her face. He caresses her cheek with his thumb and looks into her eyes.

"I'll always be here for you Jackie. No matter what."

"I know you will."

"I should go get a seat now. And Jackie, it's about time you take a chance with a good guy."

"I did once before."

He stares down at the ground after she says this. The realization that he once had a future with this girl, and that this might have been him once upon a time, was breaking his heart.

"Bye Jackie"

"Bye Steven."

Hyde walks towards the door and as he opens it, Donna comes strolling in.

"Hyde, what are you doing here?" she asks startled.

"Just came to wish Jackie here good luck."

"Wow, how..uncharacteristic of you" she replies while raising an eyebrow.

"Can it Donna. Is Forman out there yet?"

"Yeah, he's sitting with Fez and Kelso."

Hyde gives her a nod and walks out towards the church to sit with the male members of the gang.

Donna closes the door behind her and then turns towards the small brunette.  
"Jackie what the hell was that?"

"What Donna?"  
"Hyde, Jackie what was he _really _doing here?"  
"He told you, he came to wish me good luck."

"Oh yeah? So then why is your mascara running?"

"I'm an emotional bride Donna, what can I say?"

"Yeah, sure Jackie. Just please don't do anything stupid out there. Now come on, let me fix your make up because we have to go."

Jackie took a seat by the mirror and let Donna fix her makeup all the while trying to convince herself that she was making the right decision.

**Ten minutes later at the altar**

"I do"  
Pastor Dave then turns to Jackie and asks, "Do you, Jackie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband**,**** to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, and forsaking all others to keep yourself only to him as long as you both shall live?"**

**Jackie looks down at her hands which are intertwined with the man standing in front of her, and then looks into his eyes. His dark brown eyes and his short, straight hair. At one point in her life, the man she pictured standing at the altar with her had the opposite features, blue eyes and wild, curly hair.**

**Jackie looks out into the crowd of family members and friends and saw the people whom she had grown to love more than anyone else in the world. An elderly couple, the woman crying and the man sitting up straight and proud. She saw a loveable doofus holding onto a small foreigner, both with tears in their eyes. Next to them was a scrawny boy who smiled at her when their eyes locked. Standing behind her was a tall red head who had tears rolling down her face and smiled at Jackie. She saw her biological parents, her father talking on his phone and her mother flirting with Mr. Pinciotti who decided to straighten his hair for the special occasion.**

**Lastly of all, her attention went to the wild haired, blue-eyed rebel sitting next to Bob. She stares intently into his eyes, and he into hers. Without either having to say a word, they know what the other is thinking. They love each other and if she goes through with this wedding, their chapter will forever be closed. There's no coming out of this one. Neither knew if they were ready to face that reality; if they wanted their story to end just yet.**

******Flashback**

**Jackie:Alright, look Steven do you wanna be with me?**

(Hyde shrugs noncommittally)

Jackie:No, no a shrugs not gonna cut it. Steven I need you to say something. Alright look I'll even go first. Steven I wanna be with you. And you...

Hyde:I...Can you hang on a second?( He turns around to look at Kelso) Would you get outta here? (Punches him in the arm.)

Kelso:God if you want me to leave, all you have to do is say please.

Hyde:Fine, please.(Punches him harder.)

Kelso:That's better.(Walks turns back around to Jackie.)

Hyde:Jackie I do wanna be with you.

Jackie:Because you love...

Hyde:Don't push it.

Jackie:Okay

******End of flashback**

**"Jackie?" says Pastor Dave.  
"Oh right, sorry." She answers while shooting one last glance at Hyde.**

**"_It's about time you take a chance with a good guy." _****His last words resonate in her head and she finally turns to the man standing before her.**

**She takes a deep breath before saying...**

"I do."

As the two share their first kiss as husband and wife and the guests erupt into a wild chorus of cheers and applause, Steven Hyde gets up from his spot on the church pew and heads towards the exit.

******Flashback  
**

**HYDE: Hey. Uh, I thought maybe we would talk for a minute.**

JACKIE: Is it about my show? 'Cause it was awesome! Steven, I went on and I did great, and I did it on my own! I mean, I've never been more proud of myself in my entire life. I'm gonna do great on my own. I'm sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?

HYDE: Well, um... I just wanted to say congratulations on your show.

JACKIE: Thank you.

HYDE: Yeah.

******End of flashback  
**

**'****_Maybe' _****thinks Steven Hyde, ****_'our story ended a long time ago.'  
_**

******The End**

A/N: Alright so obviously this isn't a happy JH ending but I thought it was a bit fitting (somehow) I've had this story in my head for a few weeks and I had everything worked out except for the ending. I'm not 100% sure about how I ended this story, but I want to know what ******you guys think about it. So please review. Oh and if you haven't, listen to the Hedley song that inspired the story. How you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading!!!! **


End file.
